As we talk about preceding generation of telecommunication systems, the conventional telephone service/Public switched telephone network (POTS/PSTN) is a voice-grade telephone service that employs analog signal transmission over copper loops for providing the standard service from service providers with the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) and Basic Rate Interface (BRI) technologies. The POTS were followed by cellular telephone systems and Voice over IP (VoIP) in the current scenario; however, the POTS remained as a basic form of communication for most of the residential and business service connections to the telephone network across the world.
However, with the augmentation of wireless technologies such as GMS, EDGE, HSPA, and LTE, where all the communications over a wireless network provides plentiful of services such as voice, video, data, advertisement, content, messaging, and broadcasts. The services usually have multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) which is a radio access network standard, meant to be a replacement of the UMTS and HSDPA/HSUPA technologies specified in 3GPP releases 5 and later versions. On the other hand, the technologies such as HSPA, LTEts E-UTRA is an entirely new air interface system, unrelated to and incompatible with W-CDMA which provides higher data rates, lower latency and is optimized for packet data. The UMTS is the successor to the GSM technology which currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access TD-SCDMA).
Further, a home gateway which is a part of carrier network, with an IMS gateway has been used as a terminal device for connecting customer premises to a broadband delivery network by telecommunication's Multiple Service Operators (MSOs). The home gateway further supports remote control, detection and configuration capabilities at the carrier network. The Home Gateway is also acknowledged to provide Wi-Fi services and fixed line services (FLN) for analog POTS devices. Currently, the FLN provided over the home gateway is known to have only backend circuit switch network.
As the IMS network is booming in the communications fraternity and the features like rich communication services (RCS) being abundantly used, the existing technology restricts the user to merely utilize only calling feature provided by the POTS phone. Therefore, an inability to allow extended IP Multimedia IPMM/RCS services on such non-compatible devices is a major drawback in the existing arts.
Currently, there is no foreseeable solution that exists on the IMS home gateway architecture to bind/couple with the non-compatible devices which allow non-compatible devices to not only have mobility features but also benefit the non-compatible devices with multimedia services such as IPMM services and/or RCS. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a unique mechanism to bind/couple a non-compatible device with the IMS home gateway thereby overcoming the drawbacks inherent in the existing arts. Further, there is a need to provide a system and mechanism to allow a user with the non-compatible device to avail the multimedia services.